Deadly Moon Arising
by i-DID-stole-ur-heart
Summary: Bella and Edward, the perfect love story of utter sacrifice, right? No, Bella wasn't sweet, apart from her blood, she was a con artist! Her partner in crime, Phil. An unsuccessful day leaves Phil missing and Bella on the run! Where does she go? Forks.


**A/N- Hello :) I am so excited about this, it is my first story so go easy on me please :) Special thanks to my Beta My-Life-As-George :) He is really what got me into fanfiction and I hope to do him proud :)**

**Please Review :)**

**~ i-DID-stole-ur-heart**

* * *

**Run**

"Hey Phil, looked what I conned out of the bank today!" I, Bella, the greatest con artist alive, said with enthusiasm. Phil, my step-dad, instantly turned around wanting to see what I had fetched today. You see, he was the mastermind, as they say, and I was the sweet innocent girl no-one suspects. You see, my mother has never really been there for me, but when she married Phil, I finally had someone on my side. Ever since, we've been a team, one for all, all for one! That's why when I showed him the big pile of money I conned, I felt proud.

"Wow great going!" Phil said cheerfully. He then sorted it into two small piles. "Here Bella, for your effort take this and buy yourself something pretty."

"Thanks Phil." I said warmly. Just as I was about to speak again, he motioned his finger behind me.

"Look Bella the police are after us, we have to run!" He impatiently stuffed the money in my hands and I quickly shoved it in my bag. We stared running down the small alley way that was in between two shops. Just as we got to the junction of the ally, the siren of the police car started to get louder.

"Phil! Quick there catching up!" We ran as fast as we could, looking for little holes or doors to abandoned buildings to go through. We reached the end with no where to go and he pointed to the fence. "What! I am not jumping over a fence!" I was puffed and certainly not wearing the right clothing to do so.

"Do you wanna go to prison for the rest of your life? Huh, is that it?" he had a harsh tone to his voice, but I knew that he cared. I shook my head. "That's what I thought! Now hurry and jump over the fence!" I complied, but struggled to get my leg over. Phil, who was sitting on top of the fence waiting for me, hopped down to give me a boost. I went straight over and was about too run when I saw that Phil had been captured. I was frightened and hid in the shadows to avoid being seen, all the while, crying silently. I couldn't imagine were he would end up. I ran. I don't know how long it was before I started thinking again, my guess is a while. I vaguely remember being yelled by a grumpy old lady in her car, but that's it. I finally stopped and I was tired and out of breath but all I could think about was Phil, my stepdad. I slid down behind a dumpster, tired and worn out. With my back to the wall, hiding from the slowly approaching, but inevitable rain, I drifted off.

* * *

NIGHTMARE:

"_Phil," I screamed, there he was! So close, yet so far, just standing there, looking at the beautiful clouds above him. I ran, faster and faster, towards him, through the lush flowers on the ground. _

"_Phil, Phil!" I yelled as I ran towards him. As I reached him, I stood behind him, afraid too see the disappointment on his face because I ran. He stood motionless. I was afraid, but I reached out anyway, wanting to see if he was real, but as I did, I got a shock that woke me up instantly. He was as cold as a frozen lake. _

Oh go! It was all too real. I was wet from the rain, well soaked was a better word. I was cold and scared of what fate my step dad was going too face. It was then and there that I decided I had to go elsewhere; all the police would catch me here. I stood up in the freezing rain and started to walk towards the road. As I reached it, I hailed a taxi and gave the driver my mother's address.

"But that's in Scottsdale!" he looked shocked that I would want to go so far. My solution to every problem was money. I chucked a few fifty's over the seat and we were off. My mother wouldn't be home for awhile yet, so I'd have time. My plan was simple really, go somewhere where I couldn't be found, and the only place I know of like that is Forks. I would go home, pack a bag, leave a not for my mother and head too the airport, simple. I had enough money stashed under my matrass to make it and I'd be living rent free anyway, with my biological father, Charlie.

* * *

**Please Please press that little button :)**

**(: please :)**


End file.
